Such cleaning carts are known in general and are frequently used by commercially active cleaning firms, for example for cleaning office stories. Cleaning utensils, such as buckets, cleaning cloths, refuse bins and/or surface cleaning appliances, are accommodated in the cleaning cart or are fastened thereto.
In order to be able to accommodate all of the cleaning utensils, the previously known cleaning carts have large dimensions, wherein, despite the large dimensions, cleaning utensils are frequently fastened to the cleaning cart on the outside and protrude over the edge-side boundary of the cleaning cart, and therefore the cleaning cart thereby becomes even more unwieldy and there is the risk that, for example, walls or furniture will be damaged by the cleaning utensils hanging on the outside of the cleaning cart, or that cleaning utensils will drop off the cleaning cart.